


When There's A Diggle In The Middle

by Chameleononplaid



Series: What If Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: What If Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen hadn't met the way we all remember? What if things had been different? Well, you would end up with a whole new story. In this story, John Diggle tells Felicity about what he thinks could have happened between her and Oliver if Oliver had been rescued off the coast of Lian Yu without ever landing on its shore. This is part 2 of my What If Series of one-shots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This is part two to my What If series. And if you can’t tell from the title this time Diggle has gotten involved. These are all AU stories or divergent from how I know that Season 5 will go but for my story they work. Though I have tried to add elements to the stories so it would have some consistency. I hope you enjoy it. And happy premiere week (Season 5 - Arrow).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Arrow. And as I don’t have a beta at this time, all mistakes are my own.

            “So, what’s going on between you and Oliver?” Dig asked he entered the bunker right as Oliver was leaving. “The two of you are both smiling. It’s kind of creeping me out.”

            “John!” Felicity ran up and hugged the man she had come to know as more than a friend. “We’ve missed you.”

            “Missed you too,” he told her as he hugged her back. “How are things going? Apparently, you and Oliver have patched things up somewhat.”

            “Yes, we have. It’s been a long road since you reenlisted but we are getting somewhere.” Felicity back down in front of her computers and indicated that Diggle should join her. “We started getting some new recruits. I’m sure Oliver wouldn’t mind if you stuck around for a little while so you could meet them. Well, two of them. You already know Curtis.”

            Diggle glanced over at her, concern in his eyes. “Oliver actually went and found some new people? Mister you can’t tell anyone my secret?”

            Felicity laughed. “You’d be surprised how far he’s come over the last several months.” She pulled up some photos of people on her screen. “You remember Evelyn Sharp? She tried to pretend she was Laurel, or the Black Canary, after Laurel died.”

            Diggle nodded. “I remember. What about her?”

            “She’s also one of the new recruits. There have been a pop up of other vigilantes in Star City and Oliver decided instead of them working against us, that we’d bring them in and train them to work with him. Though to be fair, only Curtis knows who he really is.”

            “How’s that working out?”

            “Curtis hasn’t blurted it out so far, so I think we are okay,” Felicity told him. Her brow creased. “But how are you? You look tired.”

            “I am. You wouldn’t believe half the crap I had to deal with while I was away.” He gave a small snort. “I thought I was walking away from all of this.” He waved his arms around the lair. “Instead, I just ended up in another version of it. A worse version.” Diggle winked at her. “I didn’t have you and the van to guard my back.”

            “Call anytime. I’m sure Oliver would let me help if I could.”

            “Oh, I’m sure. I’m just not sure if I’m ready.” He let out a pent up sigh. “At least I was able to get some time off for Sara’s birthday. You’re still coming tomorrow night?”

            Felicity smiled at him. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I bought her the cutest…”

            “If you say laptop I swear I will have to lock you up in ARGUS.”

            They both laughed. “No, I bought her the cutest Nerf thing. It’s a pink bow and arrow set. I would have bought her this pair of play pistols but Lyla told me she already bought them.”

            Diggle rubbed his forehead. “What happened to normal presents for two year old girls? You know like Barbie? Or Cabbage Patch Dolls?”

            Felicity’s eyes lit up. “Do you think they would sell one that looks like Oliver? I could send it over to Cisco and have him make a mini version of his new uniform.”

            “Is this for Sara or yourself?” Diggle teased.

            “Well, if they have two…”

            Diggle reached out and hugged Felicity. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.”

            “So have I. I wish you would rethink your enlistment and come back.”

            Diggle shook his head. “I can’t. I killed my brother, Felicity. I can’t just walk away from that fact. I can’t forget that I became a man who was willing to push everything that I grew up to believe away because my brother pushed me too far.”

            “He threated your family, John.”

            “I know. That still doesn’t excuse what I did.” Diggle rose and began to pace. “Anyway, tell me about you and Oliver. What’s going on there? Have the two of you made up?”

            “Not really.” Felicity shook her head. “We are working on something and we are definitely in a better place than when you left.”

            “Glad to hear it.”

            Felicity rose from her chair and guided Diggle over to their conference table. “Come here. Why don’t we just talk? I mean if Oliver and I can do it, we can too.”

            Diggle smiled and followed her over. “What did you and Oliver talk about or do I want to know?”

            “Actually,” Felicity told him as she sat down. “He was telling me a what if story.”

            “What if?” Diggle sat down but was confused about what Felicity was talking about.

            “What if he hadn’t gotten on the Queen’s Gambit and we met in a different way,” Felicity explained.

            Diggle crossed his arms across the table and stared at her. “And how did that go?” Felicity blushed and Diggle broke out in a smile. “That well, huh?”

            “I was his tutor.”

            “I never pictured Oliver as a hot for teacher kind of guy, but then if you were involved…” Diggle could see his friend’s embarrassment, but he couldn’t help still teasing her. “Did he have you in short skirts and sky high heels?”

            Her brow creased. “I don’t think so.”

            “You know I have a theory. You know if things were different. If he hadn’t become the vigilante and brought us into this.”

            Felicity glanced up at him intrigued. “You do?”

            John nodded. “I think fate has a hand in a lot of what we do. How else do you explain that Oliver just happened to know most of the craziest things we encountered during his five years away? Or that Lyla would be brought back into my life because of the man that I thought had killed my brother.”

            Felicity settled back into her chair. It was a quiet night. She was happy to have Diggle back in the lair with them. There weren’t any bad guys to chase and Oliver was out with the new recruits. After the conversation she had had with Oliver earlier, she was fascinated by what John thought could have happened. “Okay, John. Tell me, how do you think our team would have met if Oliver hadn’t become the Green Arrow?”

            “Well, for starters, let’s say that Oliver survived the Queen’s Gambit sinking and had been rescued instead of stranded on Lian Yu…”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “I’m so sick of protecting these one percenter kids,” Dig told Carly as he slid into his normal booth at Big Belly Burger. “I don’t know what’s worse, protecting scum over in the Sandbox so they can stand trial or trying to keep these kids with no sense of responsibility from harming themselves and others from their stupid decisions.”

            “If you can’t stand it, get out,” she told him as she wiped down the table. “I already lost your brother to that line of work. Why can’t you do something safer?” Carly leaned against the booth across from him, tucking the rag into her apron. She looked anxious and he hated the fact that he worried her when she had enough to worry about.

            “It’s all I know. I’m good at it. That doesn’t make it any easier to take though.”

            “Obviously, I can’t talk you out of it, but I hope you’ll reconsider for your nephew’s sake,” Carly told him before she went off to place his usual order. Her words bothered him more than she could even imagine. He was about to call her back and tell her that when his phone rang. “Hello.”

            “Mr. Diggle, this is Walter Steele. I was recommended by a friend to call you. I heard you had some of the best security training in Starling City.”

            The CEO of Queen Consolidated was calling him? _Wow_! “How can I help you, Mr. Steele?”

            “It’s my step-son. He’s been kidnapped.” Diggle sat up straighter at Walter’s words. “We’ve received a note about ransom an hour ago. The police are already involved but once we have him back he and this family are going to need a really good security team. And as our current security seems to be lax, I thought it for the best to retain your services.”

            “When do you need me?”

            “My wife, Moira, and I would love to be able to speak to you this evening if you are available. We would like to begin whatever safety procedures necessary to keep everyone safe during the transition.”

            “Are you sure this is the best time, sir, with your step-son still out there?”

            “Can you think of a better time, Mr. Diggle?”

            “No, sir. You’re right.” John looked down at his watch. “I can be there around seven-thirty if that works for you and your wife.”

            “Perfect, Mr. Diggle. We will see you then.”

            Dig hung up the phone and placed it face down on the table in front of him as Carly approached with his food. “What happened?”

            “I received an offer for a new job. It looks like I will be working with the Queen family.”

            “I thought you didn’t want to work with the one percenters anymore.”

            John shrugged. “Their son has been kidnapped. And with the amount of money they are sure to be offering, I can’t exactly turn it down.”

            Carly slid into the seat across from him. “Oliver Queen? The one who survived the boat accident a few years back?”

            “I guess so. I wasn’t back in Starling City when it happened.”

            Carly reached across the table and held onto Diggle’s arm. “Be careful. I’m serious. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.”

            John covered her hand with his own. “I’m always careful. The police are handing the kidnapping. The only thing I have to do is make sure the right people are on the job so it doesn’t happen again.”

            She let out a sigh but nodded. “Just promise me you won’t be taking any crazy chances.” A bell rang in the back and Carly’s head turned toward the noise. “I need to get back to work.”

            He watched her go as he popped a fry into his mouth. It was just another rich kid to protect. How hard could it be?

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Diggle laughed to himself a week later. _Famous_ _last_ _words_ , _right_? Oliver Queen had only been back two days and already he seemed determined to find trouble. First there was the altercation with the paparazzi after the two of them left the police station. Dig didn’t know why he was so surprised by that one. After the background check he had done on Oliver he realized that the younger man and the paparazzi were no strangers. Then there was the drunken brawl at a club last night. And now, Dig had to drag the kid’s hungover ass over to Queen Consolidated for a meeting with his mother.

            John knocked on Oliver’s bedroom door unsure if he was even awake. When the door slipped open, Dig pushed it open and found a very naked Oliver Queen in bed with a young woman who was not Laurel Lance, Oliver’s girlfriend. Dig cleared his throat. “Excuse me, sir.”

            The brunette squealed and hid under the sheets of the bed. Oliver, on the other hand, showed no such modesty as he rose to greet Diggle. “What’s going on, Dig?”

            “You’re expected to meet your mother in an hour at Queen Consolidated. The car will be here in twenty minutes.” It took all of Dig’s military and security training to keep his voice toneless and his expression passive.

            “I’ll be ready,” Oliver assured him as he walked over to a chair and pulled off a pair of jeans to wear. “Thank you, Diggle.”

            “Very good, sir.”

            As Diggle exited the room, he heard the girl mumble. “He saw me, Oliver. Laurel is going to find out and kill me.”

            “Dig won’t say anything.”

            At least the kid realized that much, Dig thought to himself as he leaned against the wall.

            “Laurel’s bound to find out, Oliver. What am I going to do? I have to see her almost every day since we share most of the same law classes.”

            Dig shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. Oliver had no boundaries when it came to the women he slept with. John had heard stories from the previous security detail about Oliver’s exploits but this was the first time Diggle was confronted with it. Could be worse, though. He could be in Laurel’s shoes.

            Later, after Dig dropped Oliver off at his mother’s office, he found himself at loose ends. What he needed was a plan of action. Something so that he’d be able to keep an eye on Oliver at all times. Even when he escaped into clubs, barring Dig’s entrance as he had the night before. If Dig had been in the club with Oliver, he might have been able to keep the brawl from happening.

            Suddenly, an idea came to him, but he’d need help. He walked up to the closest receptionist. “Excuse me, do you think you’d be able to direct me to the IT Department?”

            Several floors down, Diggle found who the receptionist recommended. “Felicity Smoak?”

            “Yes?”

            The blonde spun around in her chair to face him, a red pen tucked between her equally red lips. She was interesting mix. Somewhat nerd like and yet she was someone who could catch a man’s interest. He held out a hand to her. “Hi. I’m John Diggle.”

            She laid down her pen and shook his hand. “I know who you are. I processed your security team’s badges. You’re ex-military and personal bodyguard for Oliver Queen.”

            Diggle smiled down at her. There was something about this girl. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “I was hoping that you might be able to help me.”

            “Sure. What do you need?”

            “I need something to be able to track Oliver Queen’s whereabouts. Preferable with my phone’s GPS. Would you be able to create something like that?”

            “This is the IT Department. I mainly work on broken computers and malware.” Diggle gave her a stern look and she blushed. “Okay. I can see what I can do.”

            “Thank you.”

            He watched as Felicity jotted down some notes on a piece of paper. She babbled to herself, but it was so low he couldn’t really hear her. Dig decided to have a seat as he waited. When she looked up and started chewing on her pen, he checked his watch. He still had some time before he had to collect Oliver. Dig almost jumped when Felicity, spun quickly in her chair and faced her computer.

            “I think I have it. Would you be able to place a bug on him?”

            “I think I might be able to do that.”

            Felicity nodded and kept typing. “As much as people are connected to their phones, I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to get Oliver’s. If you could, I might be able to even get his phone cloned. Not that I need to actually have his phone to clone it. I just need to be close to it for that. But, this one,” she indicated the screen of her computer, “will need to be activated with a bug on his phone.” Felicity faced him. “Are you good with that?”

            Dig nodded. “Right now, I’ll take anything that helps me keep tabs on him.”

            He watched as her fingers flew over the keyboard. “I can create the program, but you will have to get the bugs. Once you have them, you will just need to register them to the program for them to link up. The great thing about this program is that it should still work so long as the bug is attached, even if his phone is turned off.” She held out her hand. “I’ll need your phone and you will be all set.”

            Diggle reached inside his jacket and pulled out his phone. He handed it over to Felicity. She plugged it into a wire connected to her computer and started to download the program. After a minute she seemed satisfied and disconnected his phone. “It’s all set. I even protected the program where unless you put in the security password, it will look like a harmless game of solitaire. Also, it has a trip button so if someone tries to look at your phone while you have it on, it will go to the screen with the solitaire game.”

            “Thank you,” Dig told her as he accepted his phone back. “You’ve helped a lot.” He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked back at her. “Now, you mentioned that you could also clone his phone?”

            Felicity nodded. “I’d have to get close to him to be able to do it, but, yes, I can clone his phone for you.”

            He smiled at her. “Did you happen to have any plans for lunch?”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity found herself at a booth at Big Belly Burger less than thirty minutes later, seated behind Oliver Queen. If he shifted just right, she could actually smell his cologne. It was a deep musky scent that reminded her of fresh air and the woods and something else. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger one.

            Diggle gave her a look over Oliver’s shoulder when she turned to glance in their direction. She gave him a brief nod and turned back waiting for Diggle to send her his phone so she could clone it to Oliver’s. A waitress brought over Felicity’s lunch right as she began to panic, afraid that she was going to get caught.

            “I brought you extra napkins,” the waitress told Felicity as she flipped one over to show her Diggle’s phone underneath. Felicity smiled up at the dusky woman. She must be friends with Diggle if he had asked her to deliver the phone.

            “Thank you.”

            Felicity ignored her food and picked up Diggle’s phone. She wanted to get this over with. Last thing Felicity needed was to get caught trying to hack Oliver Queen’s phone. However, the food called to her and Felicity couldn’t resist picking up a fry and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes closed. It was delicious and she was hungrier than she thought. While the phone synched, Felicity picked up her burger and took a bite. Her eyes closed at the taste. It was heaven. Why hadn’t she come here before?

            A small beep indicated the phone was finished. _Yes_ , Felicity silently cheered. Now all she had to do was find a way to get it back to Mr. Diggle. The waitress seemed busy so there was no help on that end. Oh well, maybe an opportunity would present itself. She was hungry and she only had so long for her lunch break. Pushing her worry to the side, Felicity decided to enjoy her lunch.

            When a large group of college kids poured in, Felicity knew for sure that the waitress would be out of the equation. She would have to think of another way to return Dig’s phone. Felicity sighed and took a large drink of water, her one concession to the new diet she was on. It required her to stay away from all sugary drinks and desserts. It seemed to be working, even if she didn’t quite follow the rules when it came to her coffee. But coffee was a life-saving device and had to be excluded at all costs.

            “Excuse me, would you happen to have some salt? Ours appears to be empty.”

            Felicity turned around and came face to face with Oliver Queen. _Frack_! The blueness of his eyes bored into hers.

            “Hello.”

            “H-hi,” Felicity stuttered. “Of…of course.” She reached out to grab the salt from the side of the table to hand it to him. “Here you go.”

            “Thanks.” A small smile appeared on his lips and a dimple peaked out. _Of_ _course_ _he_ _would_ _have_ _a_ _dimple_. It wasn’t fair. Oliver Queen was even more handsome up close and personal than he was at corporate events or on television.

            “Um-hm.”

            “Miss Smoak, right?” Diggle spoke up. “What a coincidence.”

            Oliver turned slightly to give Diggle a confused look before he turned back to her, his eyes held a question. Almost as if he wondered how she would know his bodyguard. Felicity nodded in response to Diggle’s question.

            “Felicity works for your family in the IT Department,” Diggle explained to Oliver. “She issued the security badges for me and my team.”

            “You work at Queen Consolidated?” Oliver studied her eliciting a shiver down Felicity’s spine.

            “For almost two years now.”

            “Well then you must let me pick up your lunch. It’s the least I can do.”

            Felicity felt awful. Here she was cloning his phone without his knowledge and he was offering to buy her lunch out of the kindness of his heart. “Thank you, Mr. Queen.”

            He shook his blonde head. “No. Mr. Queen was my father.”

            “I know but he’s dead. I mean he drowned.” Felicity wished she could bite off her own tongue. “Sorry. You didn’t come here to listen to me babble. Which will end in three… two… one.”

            A small laugh and smile escaped from Oliver. “Anyway, I’ll be more than happy to pay for your lunch.” He rose from the table and walked the couple of steps to hers. Oliver picked up the ticket that the waitress had left at the end of her table and held out his hand. “It was nice meeting you, Felicity.”

            She laid her hand in his much larger one and attempted to remember all the rules she had learned about maintaining a firm handshake. “Thank you, Mr…. I mean Oliver.”

            His eyes darkened as he shook her hand. She almost hadn’t noticed though when his thumb caressed the back of her hand. Felicity now knew exactly what all the gossip at work was all about. When Oliver Queen laid on the charm, women fell at his feet. Straightening her spine, Felicity found resolve. She wasn’t one of those women who let a man dominate her world. She grew up in Las Vegas where men with charm and money believed they owned the world. Oliver Queen was no different than then rest of them no matter how young and handsome he may be.

            He slowly released her hand when Mr. Diggle cleared his throat. Felicity glanced over and realized he had also stood and joined Oliver. “It was nice meeting you again, Mr. Diggle.”

            Oliver almost looked offended when Diggle shouldered him out of the way so he could also shake Felicity’s hand. “Miss Smoak.”

            Felicity saw his eyes shoot downward to the seat next to where Felicity sat, to the spot where she had placed his phone. “I think you dropped something.” Diggle leaned down and Felicity saw him pull a fork from his pocket as he grabbed his phone. As Diggle rose he held up the fork. “I would make sure to ask your waitress for some new silverware.”

            Felicity smiled at him. “It’s okay. I’m finished with it anyway.”

            She saw him give her a brief nod of acknowledgement and she knew he understood that she was finished with the clone.

            The two men excused themselves and Felicity fell back into the faux leather of the booth with a sigh. Those two could have some serious repercussions to her simple life as an IT girl, so she was happy that the association with them was over. She had enough excitement in her life, she didn’t need to add any more drama.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            _Seriously_? Felicity saw the memo on her desk to report to Mr. Steele’s office immediately upon entering her office. _What_ _happened_ _to_ _her_ _life_? If she was fired from this job she wasn’t sure what she’d do. Not go back to Vegas that was for sure. She loved Starling City. Things were simple here. Or they had been until Mr. Diggle walked into her office earlier that morning.

            When Felicity arrived at the executive floor, she realized Mr. Steele’s assistant wasn’t at her desk. Unsure of what to do, Felicity stood there until she saw Queen Consolidated’s newest CEO wave her in through the glass doors.

            “I have one question. Why am I being fired?”

            “Miss Smoak, isn’t it?” Walter Steele gazed at her intently over the file folder he was perusing.

            “Yes. And may I point out, that I am without a doubt the single most valuable person in your technical division. That’s including my so called supervisor,” Felicity told him using quotation mark with her fingers when she said supervisor. “Letting me go would be a major error for this company.”

            Walter set down his papers and stared hard at her which made her wonder if she had gone too far. It wouldn’t have been the first time. _Stupid_ _tongue_. “I agree. Which is why I you are not being fired.”

            Felicity stared at him confused. “I assumed when you brought me up here it was because…” Felicity used her hand to make a slicing motion across her throat.

            “It’s because I wanted you to look into something for me.” Walter held out the file he had reading so Felicity walked closer and accepted it. “I had some of our security staff draw up a dossier on the possible kidnappers that had taken my step-son. I need you to find out any further information on the people contained in this folder and get back to our head of security, Mr. Diggle. He’s in charge of this as of this afternoon.”

            “Find out?”

            “Dig up. Discreetly.”

            “I’m your girl.” Felicity smiled at him and turned to go. When she almost reached the door she realized what she said. She faced Walter again, her cheeks glowing pink and tried to explain. “I mean I’m not your girl. I wasn’t making a pass at you.” Felicity winced. She really needed to leave before she made things worse. “Thank you for not firing me.”

            As Felicity entered the elevator, she hung her head. _Frack_! Her meeting with Mr. Steele had gone better than she had expected but now she was confronted with the fact that she have more interactions with Mr. Diggle. Not that there was anything wrong with him. But it seemed that if he was around than so was Oliver Queen.  


OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “I need to pop into the IT Department while you meet with your mother,” Diggle told Oliver a week later as they arrived at Queen Consolidated.

            “You’ve been spending a lot of time there lately, Dig.” Oliver smiled at his bodyguard. “I almost think you have a thing for the cute blonde we met at Big Belly Burger.”

            Diggle gave Oliver a side look that told him just what he thought of that statement. “Maybe you do, sir, if you noticed that she is so cute.”

            “In case you haven’t noticed, I can do better than cute.” Oliver checked his watch as they approached the elevators. “In fact, if this meeting with my mother doesn’t happen quickly I’ll be late for a date with a Russian supermodel.”

            “And how is Laurel?” Diggle asked him sarcastically.

            Oliver glared at him. “Away at law school.”

            “I’m sure she’d love for you to surprise her with a visit.”

            “Then you don’t know Laurel very well. Last time I talked to her she had finals coming up and she told me to stop calling her for a while so she could concentrate.”

            Diggle kept his tone flat, as the elevator opened and emptied. “Of course. You know her better than I do, sir.”

            The two entered the elevator alone. The doors began to close when a voice called out begging for them to hold the doors. A blonde whirlwind rushed in muttering her thanks as Oliver stepped between the doors to keep them open.

            Diggle felt his lips quirk upwards into a smile as the blonde tripped. She ended up pulling Oliver down with her to the floor. Oliver’s shirt popped a couple of buttons as they collided and Felicity’s eyes were at the same level of his exposed chest. It was then that Diggle noticed that Felicity’s hair had tangled in the buttons.

            “I’m so sorry.” Felicity tried to push herself to her feet only for her to turn bright red as one of her hands came to land directly on Oliver’s exposed chest.

            “I’ve had women throw themselves at me before, but I must admit this is new.” Oliver began to disengage her hair at the same time she did and their fingers became tangled together.

            Diggle contemplated helping but decided to settle back to just watch the interplay between the two. It wasn’t every day Diggle got to see Oliver flustered. Sure most people probably wouldn’t have noticed the change, as Oliver still tried to maintain his calm, cool presence, but Diggle had been around Oliver enough now to notice the subtle difference. It was a unique experience for Diggle and he was pretty sure it was an unusual one for Oliver as well.

            By the time Felicity was released from Oliver’s buttons, the elevator made a stop. People gawked at the two still spread out on the elevator floor. Diggle smiled at them and waved them away as he pushed the close door button. “Small accident. The next elevator should be here shortly.”

            A sigh and a muttering of ‘ _it’s_ _not_ _fair’_ was heard from the group of three women before the doors closed. Felicity had turned red as she scrambled to become upright, leveraging herself up by once more pushing on Oliver’s exposed chest. Diggle saw her close her fist and hold it close to her chest after she rose, as if she branded by touching Oliver. Oliver followed her up, his fingers making quick work of closing the buttons on his shirt.

            The elevators doors opened once more. Felicity glanced up. “This is my floor. I’m really sorry. Thank you for holding the door.”

            Diggle glanced over at Oliver. “I’ll see you in twenty minutes down in the lobby.”

            “I’m not going to run off, Diggle.”

            John sent Oliver a look that said that he doubted the younger man’s honesty. Oliver shrugged and pointed up. “My mother is expecting me. I’ll see you in twenty.”

            Diggle nodded and followed Felicity to her office. There were times he had no choice but to take Oliver at his word. This was one of those times. “Miss Smoak, do you have the information?”

            Felicity indicated that Diggle should take a seat before she went around her desk and unlocked a drawer. She pulled out a jump drive and handed it over to him. “That is everything that I found. I prioritized them by the likeliness of them being involved in the kidnapping.” Felicity sat down in her chair and she studied him. “Don’t you think that this information would be better suited for the police?”

            Diggle pocketed the drive. “If we can actually prove they are involved I’ll be more than happy to share it with the SCPD. However, as we have no proof of who was involved for sure, all we can do right now is try to have as much information as we can to prevent any further attempts.”

            “Well, there was one man on the list that I haven’t been able to find any digital trace on. Roger Briarcliff. Last information on him shows he was in Bludhaven back in 2008. After that he seems to have gone dark.” Felicity handed Diggle a piece of paper from the same drawer she had taken the jump drive.

            “I appreciate all that you have done on this.”

            “I’m more than happy to help Mr. Steele. He’s been nice to me.” She smiled at Diggle. “You as well. I hope what you find helps. I’d hate to see anything happen to Oliver.”

            “Despite what his family thinks, I believe Mr. Queen can take care of himself.” Diggle gestured toward the door as he stood. “That being said, I better go so I can pick him up at his mother’s office.”

            Felicity smiled up at him. “I thought you were meeting him in the lobby.”

            “The day that I completely trust anything Oliver Queen tells me is the day I need to have my head examined,” Diggle told her with a smile of his own.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “You didn’t have to meet me here, Diggle. I wasn’t going to run off,” Oliver told him as they entered the elevator. Diggle noticed that Oliver glanced around before the doors closed as if waiting to be run over again.

            “Didn’t want you to be late for your date, sir.” Diggle stood off to the side and buttoned the suit jacket he was wearing. “Looking for someone?”

            “Where’s Felicity?”

            “I left her in her own office, sir.”

            “Oh. Okay.”

            Diggle smiled at the disappointed tone of Oliver’s voice. “Did you need her for something? We can stop in on our way out.”

            “No. Nothing. I’m fine.” Oliver shook his wrist so that his watch was exposed. “We might be late as it is because traffic can be a pain in the ass at this time of day. Hopefully, the driver knows a shortcut.”

            A phone rang and Diggle watched as Oliver extracted his phone from the pocket of his slacks. Oliver mouthed the name Tommy before he answered.

            “Hi, man. Just to warn you I’m in the elevator. What’s going on?” A brief pause in conversation had Diggle wondering what kind of problem Tommy was going to bring them today. “Of course you can come. I’ll call Svetlana and have her bring a friend. I’m sure she can find someone who’s willing to go out with the famous Tommy Merlyn on such short notice.” Whatever Tommy said had Oliver laughing. “I’ll change the reservations at Table Salt and call you back.”

            Diggle saw Oliver hang up and replace his phone in his pocket. “So, we’re no longer running late now, sir?”

            Oliver turned toward Diggle. “I’m never late.”

            Inwardly, Diggle smiled.

 

OQFSOQFSOWFS

 

            Diggle struggled not to laugh. All week long Oliver had one female or another on his arm while doing the party circuit as others did their best to usurp the current female of choice. It was almost like Oliver was trying hard not to be alone. And then they had found themselves at Big Belly Burger, for once alone, but then it was only lunch.

            Carly had been busy so one of the other waitresses helped them. She seemed like every other female that Oliver came into contact with, trying her best to get Oliver to notice her. And he did. Oliver flirted in his usual manner exploiting his charm to the fullest. Until his eyes landed upon a new addition to the restaurant. One Felicity Smoak.

            It seemed she had stopped in for her lunch break. And Oliver’s eyes zoned in on her the second she stepped through the front doors. Diggle had felt the urge to turn to see who could make Oliver figuratively stand up and take notice. A smile had touched Diggle’s lips when she walked past their table without a glance in their direction, much to Oliver’s apparent frustration.

            Oliver’s head seemed to be on a swivel as it followed her progress across the restaurant. He excused himself from their table when Felicity sat a few tables away from their booth. It was amazing how quiet the restaurant became as all interest was placed on the two of them.

            “Felicity,” Oliver said as he stopped at her table. She looked up at him. “Mr. Queen…. Oliver.”

            Oliver’s feet shuffled slightly. “Would you like to join Diggle and me for lunch?”

            “I would love to.” Diggle watched as a smile spread over Oliver’s face only to be snatched away at her next words. “But I don’t believe it would be appropriate. I’m sorry.”

            Diggle tried to hold back his amusement as Oliver looked between him and Felicity. Oliver’s eyes pleaded for Diggle to help. Instead Diggle shrugged. This one was on Oliver. Finally a woman who was willing to make Oliver work for her attention. Diggle really began to appreciate Felicity’s gumption, especially when he could tell that Felicity had a crush on Oliver.

            “At least let me pick up the tab,” Oliver offered.

            “Do you purchase lunch for all the employee’s at QC?”

            “No. Of course not.”

            “Then I don’t think that it would be right for you to buy mine.” She gave him a soft smile to soften the blow of her words. “Don’t get me wrong. I appreciate the offer and the fact that you bought my lunch the last time, but I’d feel better if I bought my own lunch.”

            “That doesn’t mean you can’t sit with us. At least join us. You and Diggle seem to be working a lot together. Please?”

            Felicity glanced in Diggle’s direction. Once more Diggle shrugged. This was between the two of them. “I don’t want to interrupt.”

            Oliver walked around her table to the back of her chair. “You are not interrupting. In fact, I’m sure both of us would love to have someone else to talk to.”

            The moment Oliver touched Felicity’s shoulder Diggle knew she would give in. She nodded and Oliver pulled her chair out so she could get up. The two walked to the table where Diggle waited. And Diggle found himself holding back another smile as Oliver frowned when Felicity sat down next to him instead of joining Oliver on his side of the booth.

            The waitress reappeared and took Felicity’s order after she delivered Diggle and Oliver’s food. Her glare indicated that she was not happy to have someone else vie for Oliver’s attention. And if there was something that was guaranteed, Oliver was distracted by Felicity. His eyes hadn’t strayed from the blonde since the moment she entered Big Belly Burger.

            “So, how are things in the IT Department?” Diggle asked Felicity once the waitress walked away.

            “Usual,” Felicity responded as she fiddled with the rolled up napkin. Diggle noticed that her eyes seemed to be trained on the food the waitress had brought out for the two men.

            Oliver pushed his plate in Felicity’s direction after grabbing his burger. “Help yourself to some fries. It’ll be a few minutes until your food is ready.”

            Felicity seemed nervous by the offer. Her eyes shot around the restaurant and checked to see if people were watching. After their exchange earlier, it seemed people had lost interest and resumed whatever they had been doing before. Hesitantly, Felicity grabbed a fry and stuffed it into her mouth. “Oh my God! This tastes so good. I didn’t realize I was so hungry.”

            Dig watched Oliver take in Felicity’s groan of pleasure. The bite Oliver had taken from his burger went down hard. Diggle bit the inside of his lips to keep his smile at bay.

            Felicity grabbed two more fries from Oliver’s plate. “I just remembered I ran out of the house this morning without breakfast. That’s what happens when you get a call from your boss at a quarter to six demanding you come to work ASAP because of a glitch in the system and all you’re able to do is grab a cup of coffee before your shower.”

            Oliver began to cough and Diggle realized he was choking on his burger. Dig began to stand up to help him but Felicity was in his way. “You okay, man?”

            Oliver held up a hand to stop Dig. “I’m fine,” he choked out before he grabbed for his water and swallowed it all in one gulp.

            Felicity eyed Oliver strangely. “Are you sure? John, maybe you should check.”

            As she was about to stand to let Diggle out, Oliver reached out and laid a hand on her arm. “I’m fine.”

            “Really?” When Oliver nodded, Felicity seemed to relax.

            Diggle might have teased his boss if Felicity’s food hadn’t arrived. The waitress must have noticed Oliver’s previous situation because she began to fawn over him. Diggle leaned back and would have enjoyed the show, but he noticed that Felicity was irritated by the way the woman draped herself over Oliver in her attempt to make sure he was okay. Felicity snatched up the ketchup bottle and banged it violently on the table before shaking it on her fries. As she did, the ketchup exploded from the bottle. It landed all over her food, Felicity and the waitress, the latter screamed her frustration at the situation.

            Felicity hung her head and groaned at the mess. Her arms were covered in red and her plate looked like someone threw up ketchup. Pulling a ton of napkins out of the napkin holder, Diggle tried to help Felicity the best he could.

            “You can’t eat that,” Oliver said once the waitress stormed off. “Take what is left of mine.” He set his burger down and shoved his plate in front of Felicity while taking hers.

            “You can’t eat that either,” Felicity told him. Her hand reached out in an attempt to take her ruined lunch back.

            Oliver glared at her across the table as Dig handed Felicity some more napkins to wipe up with. “I can order something else. You need to get back to work. Though, I’m sure I can talk to your boss if you need me too. I am the CEO’s step-son and it is my name on the building.”

            “No.” Felicity shook her head. “It’s not necessary. He’ll only ask questions.” Felicity opened her napkin and cut of part of the half-eaten burger. Picking up one of the halves she handed it to Oliver. “Here.”

            “You’re not a bird, Felicity. Eat the whole thing.” Oliver pushed her hand back.

            Felicity contemplated Oliver for a moment before she took a bite of the burger. It was barely audible, but this time it was Oliver groaning when Felicity bit into part of the burger where his mouth had been. And if Diggle had any question as to why, it was confirmed once Oliver scrambled from the booth and excused himself to the washroom. Diggle had seen that look before on his own face sometimes after a particularly long night at Carly’s place.

            The waitress, now cleaned up, arrived while Oliver was away. Her face one of disappointment and irritation. “Is this all on one ticket?”

            “No,” Felicity said at the same time that Diggle answered, “Yes.”

            “Which is it?” The waitress placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two of them.

            Before Felicity could speak, Diggle pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card. “Put it all on there and could you add another order for Oliver to go?”

            The waitress nodded and headed to ring up their new order. Felicity glanced in John’s direction. “You didn’t have to do that. I told Oliver I’d pay for my own lunch.”

            “This one is on me. I promised you lunch last time.”

            “But Oliver paid…”

            “Exactly. This is my treat for the help you’ve given me.”

            Felicity smiled at him. “Thank you, John.” She turned back to her burger and took a bite. “I better hurry or I’m going to be late.”

            Diggle and Felicity ate in silence, while Diggle tried not to think about what was keeping Oliver in the bathroom for so long. Felicity finished before he did and she thanked him again for lunch.

            “Can you tell Oliver bye and thank him for sharing his lunch?”

            Diggle nodded. “Can do. Take care, Felicity.” He watched as the blonde headed out.

            When Oliver’s order showed up before he did, Diggle pulled out his phone. _Where_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _he_? GPS showed Oliver across town and moving. “Damn it. Not again.”

            Just to be sure, Diggle checked the men’s room. The waste basket was turned over and there was blood across one of the mirrors. Diggle dialed Oliver’s number. A strange modified voice came over the line. “Oliver isn’t available right now. He’s a little tied up.”

            Laughter followed the person’s words and Diggle clenched his jaw. “If you hurt him…”

            “Now, now, Mr. Diggle. He’s just fine. For now.” A muffled sound came over the phone before something that sounded like a punch connecting with a face resonated over the line. “Tell Moira Queen she had forty-eight hours to transfer ten million dollars to the bank account we sent to her phone. If she doesn’t, Oliver will be taking a more permanent nap then the one he is currently enjoying.”

            The line went dead and Diggle pocketed his phone. He needed to head to Queen Consolidated and fast.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity was in the middle of a discussion with Walter Steele when Moira and Diggle stormed into the CEO’s office. Walter excused her but Diggle caught her arm before she could leave. “Stay. We might need you.”

            “Why would we need _her_ , Mr. Diggle?” Moira asked with contempt.

            “Because without the program she designed we wouldn’t know where he is.”

            “You have a location on him?” Walter inquired as he picked up his phone. “We need to call the police to give them all the information we have.” He stood and walked over to Moira, enveloping her in a hug. “Don’t worry, Moira. We are going to get Oliver back.”

            Moira accepted the hug for a moment before she pulled back. “We can’t get the police involved. The kidnappers were very specific. They’d kill Oliver if we got them involved.”

            “We are not about to pay another ransom, Moira.”

            “How are you supposed to pay?”

            All eyes trained on Felicity. Diggle recovered first. “They sent Mrs. Queen an account number.”

            “I can trace it,” Felicity told them.

            Moira shook her head. Walter glared at his wife. “Give her the account number, Moira.”

            “If she gets my son killed…”

            “I won’t,” Felicity promised. “I can do it.”

            Moira retrieved her phone from her purse and wrote the account number down on a Post-It Note and handed it to Felicity. “If one hair on my son’s head is even pulled out, Miss Smoak, you will never work in Starling City again.”

            Felicity gulped. “I’ll do my best, I promise.”

            With the number in her hand, Felicity turned to leave so she could get to work. Diggle followed her out. “We have less than forty-eight hours, Felicity. Do what you can.”

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            It took her three hours, but Felicity finally found out who owned the account. It had been routed through several shell companies but the owner was a company here in Starling City. Sagittarius. The Archer.

            With that information in hand, she called Diggle to come meet her in her office. While she waited, she searched for an address.

            “Find anything?” Diggle asked as he walked in.

            Felicity handed him the paper with the address she had only just written down. “This is the company the account is owned by. I’m waiting on the algorithm to finish or else I’d be able to give you an actual name, other than just the one for the company.”

            “That’s the same address the GPS last showed me before they must have destroyed Oliver’s phone and the bug.” Diggle noted as he studied the paper.

            “At least we know we’re on the right track then. Maybe it’s time to call in the police.”

            Diggle walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “Oliver is going to be fine, Felicity.”

            She studied the larger man, her eyes worried. “How can you be so sure?”

            “Because it’s Oliver and this isn’t the first time he’s been kidnapped.” Diggle tried to assure her but it only made her stomach drop more at the sudden real knowledge that Oliver had known so much danger despite his privileged life.

            A pinging sound rang through the room. Felicity swung around to face her computer, her arm shooting up in celebration. “Yes.”

            “You found a name?” Diggle leaned over her to see the computer.

            “Malcolm Merlyn.” Felicity looked up and met Diggle’s gaze. “Isn’t that Tommy’s father? Oliver’s best friend?”

            “Yes. Are you sure that’s right?”

            “I can run the algorithm again but it might take at least another hour.”

            “No. We need to get Oliver.” Diggle started to walk from the room. “Coming?”

            “I’m going with you?” Felicity gulped. She had never dealt with doing something so dangerous.

            Diggle smiled down at her. “You’re already an honorable member of my security team. I really could use your eyes and ears.” Felicity stood up and began to follow him. “Bring your tablet we may need it to get past whatever security systems they may have in place.”      

            In general agreement, the two headed for Diggle’s van in the parking garage under the building. He was on the phone since they exited the elevator with his security team as they laid out a plan for Oliver’s rescue.

            When they arrived at the building they believed Oliver was being held, Felicity logged into their systems and put them off-line while Diggle and his men took out the security guards. Felicity had never been involved in anything like this before but she was surprised by the efficiency in which it all went down. In less than forty minutes, Diggle was walking toward the van with an unconscious Oliver Queen over his shoulder.

            Felicity raced out of the van and ran to the back to open the doors. Diggle carefully laid Oliver across the floorboards and closed the doors behind him. “Get in, Felicity. We are not out of the woods yet and we need to get out of here.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity worked on installing the critical updates the severs needed a few days later. Diggle had called to let Felicity to let her know that Oliver was okay and released from the hospital the same night he had been admitted. And she had seen on the news yesterday that Malcolm Merlyn had been arrested in connection to Oliver’s abduction. After three days, Felicity had yet to see any one of the Queen family at QC except for the one time when she had seen Moira exiting the elevator as Felicity raced to it to head back to her office after lunch.

            This morning though, Felicity had discovered a large vase of daisies on her desk with a card that only said thank you. For all Felicity knew they could have been from anyone. Mostly likely Diggle.

            So involved with what she was doing, Felicity didn’t hear anyone enter her office until they cleared their throat. Felicity jumped in her chair. “Don’t you knock?”

            Oliver smiled down at her over the daisies.  “This is the IT Department not the ladies room.”

            Felicity cocked her head and glared at him. If it was possible his smile grew.

            “I see you received my step-father’s flowers,” he told her as he fingered one of the blooms.

            Looking at where Oliver’s hand met the flowers, Felicity asked, “They’re from Walter? I mean Mr. Steele.”

            “Um-hm.”

            Felicity raised her gaze up to Oliver’s blue eyes. For some reason, between him and the flowers her office felt very small. Oliver was dressed casually in a blue t-shirt that made his eyes stand out even more.

            “I wanted to come by and thank you myself,” Oliver continued. “Though I’m not really the kind of guy who shows up with flowers.”

            He picked up a plastic bag that he must have set on one of her chairs. “Since the last time I offered to buy you lunch failed miserably, I thought I’d buy it first and bring it to you. I hope you like Chinese.”

            “I love Chinese.”

            “Great.”

            Felicity began to search through her drawers for some chopsticks since she wasn’t sure if Oliver would have known to request some when his question stopped her. “What are you doing?”

            “Looking for chopsticks,” she told him as though it was obvious.

            “They’re in the bag.” He held out his hand and she stared at it in question. “C’mon. You can’t eat at your desk. Work can wait.”

            “Says the man who doesn’t need a paycheck every couple of weeks.”

            “As the step-son of the CEO, I put in a request for you to have the afternoon off. Walter himself signed off on it. One fully paid afternoon without dipping into your sick or personal days.”

            Felicity stood and smiled at him. “You went through all that trouble for lunch?”

            “No. I went through all that trouble for you. To thank you.” He ran his hand down her arm as he guided her out but then stopped. “Do you have a coat? It might get chilly.”

            “I have a sweater. It’s on my chair.”

            Oliver retraced her steps and grabbed Felicity’s sweater from the back of her chair before returning to her side. “You might want to put that on. It gets cold in the air.”

            “Air?” Felicity gulped.

            Oliver pushed the up button for the elevator once they reached them. “We’re heading out for lunch.”

            They reached the roof level and Felicity swallowed hard. Only now she did she realize she had a fear of heights as she saw the rooftops of the nearby buildings. A chopper began to power up nearby.

            Oliver seemed to sense her hesitancy and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her closer to the helicopter. When they entered the sleek black machine, Felicity noticed John Diggle in the pilot’s seat. When she had her headphones on and was buckled in, Dig welcomed her aboard.

            Felicity felt Oliver’s leg brush hers the whole time they were in the air, which kept her from thinking about crashing or how high up they were.

            “Where are we heading?” Felicity finally inquired twenty minutes later.

            “Central City. I know a restaurant that serves the best Lo Main,” Oliver told her over the headphones.

            “I thought you already bought lunch.”

            “That was plan B.” Oliver smiled at her.

            “There weren’t any Chinese restaurants in Starling City?”

            “Not like this one,” Oliver assured her. “You’ll love it. I promise.”

           

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Diggle couldn’t believe he’d been on assignment with the Queen family for three years now. After Malcolm Merlyn had been arrested and sent to prison, life had settled back into a normal routine. Or normal for the Queen’s at least. And so far, it was a happy one.

            With a pat of his pocket, Diggle confirmed he still held the ring box. Oliver had asked him to talk to the chef at Table Salt so that Felicity would receive the five carat diamond ring with her dessert. Who knew that a billionaire and an IT girl could make it work? Diggle. He’d known the moment he had seen the two together. Felicity was Oliver’s perfect fit. She harnessed Oliver’s wild side and kept him calm and content and Oliver was the person Felicity needed to convince her she didn’t need to hide behind a computer desk.

            Handing the hostess a hundred dollar bill, Diggle assured himself a front row seat at a nearby table to watch the two people he came to care for like family become engaged. Their happiness brought joy to his own life. And he was ready for the next chapter.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “So, I helped rescue Oliver from being kidnapped?” Felicity laughed. “Sound vaguely reminiscent of recent events.”

            “What?” Diggle exclaimed.

            “That’s right, you only just got back. Oliver was kidnapped recently.” Felicity shrugged. “Seems to be a mayoral tradition if they aren’t being killed.”

            “He’s okay?”

            “He’s fine. Don’t tell him I told you if he doesn’t bring it up.”

            “I won’t,” Diggle promised. “And here I thought that I would make you rescue Oliver for a change.”

            “I’ve rescued him before,” Felicity defended.

            “Yes, but that’s when he’s the Oliver we know. This one needed you more.”

            “I don’t know,” Felicity admitted as she stood and stretched, “it seems much more satisfying to know I rescued _our_ Oliver. He tries so hard not to need anyone that when he does…”

            “When I do what?” Oliver came up behind Felicity on silent feet. Diggle noticed he brushed a hand across her back before he stepped around her and set his bow on the table.

            “Need help,” Dig offered.

            Oliver glanced between the two of them. “I’ll always need your help. From both of you.” Oliver turned to Diggle. “You coming back?”             “Not yet.”

            Oliver’s brow creased. “Then what brought this on?”

            Felicity slid so she was at Oliver’s side and wrapped an arm through his. He kissed the top of her head. Diggle silently smiled. They seemed to finally find their place even if they were being slow about it.

            “I was telling Diggle that earlier you told me a what if you hadn’t gone on the Queen’s Gambit story,” Felicity told Oliver.

            He smiled down at her. “You did, did you?”

            Felicity blushed. “I didn’t tell him the story. I just mentioned that you told me one, and since we weren’t busy, Diggle decided to tell me his version.”

            Oliver glanced over at Diggle. “I think I’d like to hear that one too. You think you could tell it again?”

            Diggle did allow his grin to show as Oliver sat down in the chair Felicity vacated. Felicity perched on the table next to him, but Oliver kept a hand on her leg to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere. “Well,” Dig began, “it all started because you actually had gotten on the Queen’s Gambit. But you were rescued before ever arriving on Lian Yu…”

 

**THE END**

 

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> I have already written up stories for Donna Smoak to tell Felicity and for Thea to tell Felicity. However, Thea's story is more of a prequel to Felicity Do You Want To Play A Game. I would love to hear from my readers to see if they would like me to post Donna's or Thea's story next. And hopefully, which ever one that is chosen will be put up by the end of next weekend. Thank you so much and I hope that you enjoyed Diggle's story. 
> 
> P.S. If anyone is willing to pull beta duties, I wouldn't mind hearing from you.


End file.
